


The Curse

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2009 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For challenge 7 at the 2009 summerpornathon: sex swap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse

It started with a curse.

*

“I’ll have to look into it,” said Gaius gravely. Arthur just rolled his eyes, and went to bed.

*

It started with Arthur discovering one morning that his breeches were now, somehow, two inches too long, and his toes no longer reached to the end of his boots.

*

“But why would you need them to be _shorter_?” the seamstress said, puzzled.

“Just _do it_ ,” he growled.

*

It started when, two days later, they were too long again, and he knew for certain that something was wrong.

He’d lie awake at night and feel his body changing, parts of him shifting under the skin.

*

“You’re getting smaller,” said Merlin flatly.

“You noticed,” said Arthur.

“It’s the curse, isn’t it?” said Merlin.

*

It started with a strange, itchy feeling. His skin felt like it didn’t quite fit any more. He just felt _wrong_.

*

“If your feet get much smaller you might have to borrow some shoes from Morgana,” Merlin teased. Arthur punched him on the shoulder.

*

It started the morning he woke up and felt different. Like something was missing. He felt strangely empty.

He sat up, suspicion crawling up his spine, and slipped a hand between his legs.

“Good _God_.”

*

“So there’s really – I mean, it’s really –”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

“But you’ve got – I mean, you –”

“Shut up!”

*

It started the day he found he was growing breasts. His shirts all seemed to be too tight across the front all of a sudden.

*

“Are you saying you can offer no help with this whatsoever?”

“I’m sorry, sire.”

*

It started the day his father forebade him from training with the knights any more.

“As long as you’re… _like this_ , it’s unthinkable.”

He opened his mouth to say that he was fine, and he’d be fine, and he could still fight, but his father had already left.

*

“Your voice is getting higher,” said Merlin. “Had you noticed?”

“Yes,” he said simply.

*

It started when Morgana offered to lend him some clothes.

“They’d fit you better,” she said.

“I’m not a woman!” he said, but he sounded like a she.

Morgana shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

*

He refused to let anyone address him as anything but ‘sire’.

“ _I am not a woman_!” he hissed at Merlin when he was questioned on this.

“You are at the moment,” said Merlin, looking pointedly at his chest. Or maybe just looking. He did that often enough as it was.

Arthur folded his arms.

*

It started when Gaius told him that the only way the curse could be lifted was with magic. Which clearly wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

*

“But aren’t you the least bit curious?” said Merlin.

“No.”

“You don’t want to know what it’d be like?”

“No!”

“You must be a little bit curious.”

Merlin was eying up his new breasts again. Arthur rolled his eyes.

*

It started with a kiss.

With Merlin’s glee at finally being able to get his hands on Arthur’s breasts – ‘ _They are gorgeous, you know_ ’ – and Arthur’s clearly faked irritation.

“Get on with it,” he snapped.

*

It started with Merlin sliding into him. It felt strange and new and awkward at first, but then they began to move, found a rhythm, and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

Then Merlin reached down, slid two fingers between his legs, and rubbed at his clitoris until he screamed.

*

“Maybe I was a little curious,” he said.

Merlin smiled. “You trust me, don’t you?” he said.

“Of course.”

*

It started with strange words, with a spell, and the wonderful, excruciating sensation of his body shifting back to how it used to be in a fraction of the time it had taken to change in the first place.


End file.
